


The Husband

by SIGF



Series: The Stranger (Series) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex, References to Illness, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: Fighting to hold onto the unshakable love between them, Hubert and Ferdinand have vowed to work on saving their marriage.  But Hubert must first find a way to come to terms with the consequences of his neglect, while Ferdinand struggles in turn to trust him once again. Their love may have been strong enough to weather the storm, but perhaps the true test is whether it can survive in the aftermath - especially when life may have other things in store.(Sequel to The Stranger)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Stranger (Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657282
Comments: 110
Kudos: 220





	1. This Year's Love

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a sequel to The Stranger, so you may want to read that first (click)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556402)  
>    
> Warning: This is meant to be a slice-of-life domestic fic, but in a way that might be uncomfortable at times. There will be a good deal of fun and fluff in this fic, but also some things that are meant to be difficult, because life is difficult. With that said, if you enjoyed the final scene in The Stranger, I think you should (hopefully) enjoy this fic.
> 
> (Chapter 1 title based on the song This Year's Love by David Gray)

_Fuck, what time is it?_

Poking his head out of the bathroom, Ferdinand was able to get a glance at the clock on his nightstand, thereby solving the great mystery.

Nearly nine o’clock. It was almost time, then.

… And suddenly, Ferdinand felt his cock starting to throb.

_Heavens, how embarrassing!_

Well, at least no one was around to witness his sudden arousal - to see that he was little better than a dog salivating at the sound of a bell. Still, Ferdinand never thought he’d grow hard by merely _looking at a clock_ , although he supposed that was one benefit of scheduling in sex on the days when there wasn’t time or opportunity for spontaneity.

Throwing his hair into a messy, high-ponytail and removing his jeans to shimmy into some booty shorts, Ferdinand then went through his mental checklist.

Teeth brushed, face washed, eyebrows tweezed… yes, the only thing left to do before bed was fuck his husband.

Of course, that became a little trickier on nights like tonight, when Hubert was away on business. But at least they’d managed to find some…well, _technical_ workarounds, opting to have sex via video chat on such occasions.

While it wasn't _nearly_ as good as the real thing - but then, truly nothing in this world could ever compare with Hubert's tantalizing touch - it certainly helped that Hubert had significantly reduced his travel schedule. Now, he only traveled one week per month, leaving on a Monday morning, and returning the following Thursday night. Being a Wednesday, Hubert wasn’t due back until tomorrow… just one more night to go without his _real_ touch, without his long fingers that Ferdinand was so desperate for, without his hungry lips. Just one more night…

And so, opening his laptop, Ferdinand idly passed the time, waiting for Hubert to connect to him - only to hear his phone ring instead.

Frowning as he saw Hubert's name flash across the screen - well, more accurately, **♡♡Hubby♡♡** \- he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ferdie.”

Ah, that tone… he knew it well. It was Hubert’s patented “I’m extremely busy and need to make excuses” voice… lord knows that Ferdinand had heard it enough over the past two years to recognize it.

Trying to swallow his disappointment, Ferdinand braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Hubert. It is good to hear from you, of course, but… I was expecting to see you on video chat.” He then curled up his knees and wrapped his free arm around his legs, nearly hugging them. “I… I am assuming that you are calling to cancel?”

"No, not cancel,” Hubert assured him, and despite himself, Ferdinand felt his heart flutter with hope. "But the Wi-Fi at my hotel isn't working tonight, so I was hoping that we might be able to do this over the phone instead."

Ferdinand's frown deepened, hating that he was immediately suspicious. But if there was anything Hubert loved more than him, it was getting work done on hotel Wi-Fi - okay, perhaps not _really_ , but surely it must be close. If the Wi-Fi was down, then wouldn’t he have just switched hotels? Or, couldn’t they simply video chat on their phones using data?

… Why did this all just seem like a ruse so that Hubert could multitask and focus on work rather than him?

No, no, he was only being paranoid… they’d moved past this months ago, hadn’t they?

“Ferdie? Are you there?”

"I am here," Ferdinand told him, using his own “Everything is fine, great, wonderful!” voice that he’d adopted over the years.

When had he gotten so good at pretending? Or, perhaps, he always had been…

"But yes, of course,” he continued. “In fact, some good, old-fashioned phone sex could be fun! I must confess, I am getting hot just thinking of your sexy voice purring into my ear…”

Hubert chuckled. "Actually, I was hoping that you might start us off."

_Of course you were. All the easier for you to get your work done._

"Oh… all right." Ferdinand bit back a sigh. "As you might imagine, I am rather good at this, too."

“Of that I have no doubt," Hubert agreed. "So then, Ferdie, go ahead… what are you wearing?”

Ferdinand looked down at his gray crop top, with a picture of a horse saying the words, “Hay Baby!”

“Well… why, nothing! I am completely naked, of course… all yours for the taking.”

“Oh?" Ferdinand smiled in triumph at the obvious interest in Hubert's voice… Ferdinand one, Microsoft Excel zero.

"Go on…” Hubert prodded.

Stretching out his legs once more, Ferdinand closed his eyes.

“I miss you,” he then said, the words coming out like a sigh. “I am touching myself, thinking of you… running my hands on my chest, playing with my nipples to get them hard… although I fear they will only be disappointed without your mouth here to suck on them.”

For a moment he froze, thinking that he heard something within the loft - but then the heat turned on, explaining the noise.

After a pause, he continued. “My cock is straining at just the thought of you… as if it’s reaching for you, wherever you are.” Starting to stroke himself, Ferdinand then moaned. “God, I want your fingers, your tongue, your mouth on me… I want _you_ , Hubert…”

That was Hubert’s cue, and Ferdinand expected him to chime in - either to describe what he was doing to himself, or what he wanted to do to Ferdinand… but only silence followed.

“… Hubert?” Ferdinand sighed. “You seem… distracted. Are you working on a PowerPoint again?”

There was another chuckle, but in addition to the sound ringing in his ear, Ferdinand heard it within the room. With a small yelp he opened his eyes, only to see Hubert leaning against the door frame, his suit jacket slung casually over his shoulders.

Disconnecting the call, Hubert slid his phone into his pants pocket - although, that didn’t account for the preexisting bulge.

“Forgive me… I was just enjoying the show.”

“Hubert!”

Abandoning his phone and hopping off the bed, Ferdinand ran to the door, not even thinking as he leapt toward his husband.

Hubert’s eyes widened and he held out his arms.

“Ferdie, wait-”

But despite Hubert’s attempt to catch him, Ferdinand was far too heavy for his husband’s rather feeble arms, and as they tumbled to the ground, he heard a sharp crack.

Hubert moaned in pain.

“Hubert!" Ferdinand cried. "Fuck, are you all right? I am sorry, I was not thinking… I was just so surprised - and happy - to see you!”

“I think I popped a disc in my back,” Hubert told him. But despite the pain he must be in, his eyes were lit with amusement. “I rather suspect I’ll be fine… I just might not be able to move for a while.”

Ferdinand bombarded his face with kisses by way of apology. “I am so sorry… but what are you even doing here? You were not due to return until late tomorrow.”

“I cancelled my meetings for tomorrow. It’s not something I can make a point of doing, but… heh. I suppose I just missed you."

"… Oh." Ferdinand felt his heart slam against his chest, but in the best possible way. Hubert wasn't one for big romantic gestures, and for him to just _want_ to be here - and cancel work meetings to make it happen - made it even more special. “Well, I am very happy that you are here, but you… you did not have to do that.”

Hubert brought a hand to his face and began playing with the loose tendrils of hair. “I know… but I wanted to.” He then smiled. “Although, had I known you were going to break my back…”

Ferdinand leaned his head down, their foreheads touching, noses touching, before lips finally touching.

“Well, I will take you to the doctor in the morning if you are still in pain… although, for tonight, let me take care of you, hm?”

Scrambling to his feet, Ferdinand grabbed a pillow from the bed and the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer, before returning to where Hubert was lying on the floor. He then lifted Hubert’s head and put the pillow beneath him.

“Are you comfortable?”

Hubert eyed the lubricant warily. “Ferdie-”

“Shh, love. No need to worry. I will do all the work.”

If Hubert meant to protest further, the words were silenced by Ferdinand’s lips - although, feeling Hubert’s pulsing cock pressing against him, he doubted that Hubert had protests in mind.

Ferdinand unknotted Hubert’s tie, but mostly to make Hubert more comfortable, as he didn’t even bother to discard it, leaving it hanging around Hubert’s neck. Treating Hubert’s shirt in a similar fashion, he took the time to hastily unbutton it, but left it open rather than taking it off, knowing that it would be too difficult to remove while Hubert was lying on his back.

As for his own shirt, he pulled off his crop top easily enough, and slipped off his shorts - although, they caught for a moment on his thighs, requiring Hubert’s assistance to remove completely. Finally, he pulled the elastic from his hair, letting his ginger locks fall haphazardly onto his naked shoulders.

“Damn it, Ferdie,” Hubert groaned, although this time his voice was filled with need and not pain, his hands reaching for Ferdinand’s thighs as he caressed them up and down.

“Almost there,” Ferdinand promised, reaching for Hubert’s belt to unbuckle it, then pulling down his pants and boxer briefs in one fell swoop - but only to his knees. That was far enough.

Without further hesitation he lathered Hubert’s cock with lubricant, giving it a few extra strokes for good measure to ensure that Hubert would be primed and ready to come soon, only to feel Hubert shudder beneath him.

“If you keep doing that, then I’m… I’m not going to make it much longer,” Hubert gasped, his face scrunched, enraptured.

“But we have not even gotten to the good part yet,” Ferdinand tsked, although he couldn’t keep the smugness from his voice. “Besides, I hardly believe that Mr. Self-Control is having so much trouble.”

“Haven't you noticed? I have no self-control when it comes to you…”

Ferdinand swallowed, wondering if he might burst with how much he loved the man beneath him.

“All right… easy now,” he commanded as he guided Hubert’s cock into him. But with a gasp Hubert thrust upward, as if he couldn’t wait any longer, and Ferdinand moaned as the movement massaged him in just the right spot. Yet sitting on top of Hubert in such a way allowed for Hubert’s cock to fit deeply inside, and Ferdinand reflexively clenched around him.

He then started to gyrate his hips to facilitate a more favorable angle while Hubert continued to thrust, and Ferdinand was soon lost in his own pleasure, moaning as his hands ran along Hubert’s torso.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert pleaded, his words followed by an involuntary cry. “I can’t-”

“Just a little longer… I am almost there,” he promised, his own words breathless. But since his eyes were closed, the sudden, desperate hand on his cock took him by surprise, causing him to gasp - Hubert was clearly trying to speed things along, and heavens, it was working. And only several thrusts later he cried out, arching backward before his entire body froze, his come squirting all over Hubert’s disheveled shirt.

Hubert’s urgency must not have been exaggerated, because he came only seconds later, sounding almost in pain as he moaned, so pressing was his own release.

With both of them breathing heavily, Ferdinand remained atop Hubert while he caught his breath, soon lifting himself so that Hubert could slip out. He then brought his head to the pillow, resting it within the crook of Hubert’s neck as Hubert wrapped his arms around him, neither caring that they were both sweaty and sticky from their endeavors.

“I love you,” Ferdinand told him, smiling as Hubert pressed a kiss into the crown of his head.

“And I love you.”

Unable to restrain himself, Ferdinand found himself kissing the parts of Hubert that his lips were level with - Hubert was here, he was really _here_ \- smiling as he felt Hubert's cock twitch against his thigh once his mouth reached his nipple. It was far too soon for Hubert to grow hard again, but it was still nice to know that he wasn't completely unaffected. 

“How is your back?” Ferdinand inquired between kisses.

“Still hurts,” Hubert admitted.

Ferdinand pulled away, feeling guilty. “I really am sorry… I feel terrible.”

“It’s all right." Hubert chuckled once more, and so in love with his husband, Ferdinand couldn't help but divert his kisses from Hubert's chest to the small wrinkles that had quickly formed by his eyes. "I can at least safely say that no one has ever been that happy to see me… but you were a bit overzealous in your greeting, even for you.”

“I know.” Feeling a bit sheepish, Ferdinand ducked his head, looking away. “I was just so… well, surprised! Even when you suggested phone sex earlier, I was certain that you were only trying to brush off our date so that you could work.”

He felt Hubert tense beneath him, and only then did he realize how horrible his words sounded.

_… Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! Of all the stupid things to say…_

“That… that did not come out right," he stammered, trying to backtrack. "I know how you like to internalize everything, but it was merely meant as a silly, little anecdote.”

“Ah, yes. My husband - whose natural instinct is always to see the best in people - assumes the worst of me. I could see how that could be amusing.”

Ferdinand sighed. “You know that is not what I said. Please, Hubert. I do not wish to fight tonight.”

“I’m not trying to pick a fight,” Hubert promised, kissing Ferdinand's head again to reassure him. “I’m only trying to figure out if…”

His words immediately ceased.

“If…?” Ferdinand prompted. Yet Hubert remained silent, his exasperating walls up once more as his face remained impassive. "Please, Hubert… talk to me?"

His voice cracked as he pleaded… heavens, did he have to sound so pathetic? But at least that seemed to incite Hubert to take pity on him, as Hubert finally met his gaze once more.

“I'm wondering if I broke something between us that can never be fixed.”

_Oh._

Ferdinand swallowed, almost wishing that he hadn't pressured Hubert to reveal such a thing. “Hubert… do not say that. Of course you have not-”

“Then is this the first time in the last few months that you expected me to disappoint you? To hurt you?"

Ferdinand’s jaw worked, instinctively wanting to provide reassurance… and yet, the words would not come. And knowing how much pain that would bring Hubert, he felt the onset of tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I am sorry,” he then said, brushing Hubert's hair with one hand as he leaned over him. “When you are here, it is… it is like a dream. Even on days where you or I are working late, we are still together at night, and as long as I am _with_ you, I can feel that everything will be okay. But, when you are gone…”

He squeezed his eyes shut, and a tear fell.

“When you are gone, all those feelings come rushing back… the loneliness, the fear that you have stopped caring for me. That you will grow tired of me, and find an escape in your work.”

“Ferdie…”

“That you will drift away from me again, and this time, there will be nothing I can do to stop it.”

When Ferdinand opened his eyes once more, Hubert's expression was completely unguarded - a rare sight - and he was looking at him with such adoration, a look that Ferdinand knew was only reserved for him.

"I can promise you that I will never stop caring for you, or grow tired of you."

Yet even the sweetest of words couldn't undo two years of heartache, and shaking his head, Ferdinand averted his gaze.

"You cannot promise that," he countered, his voice soft but resigned. "Couples fall out of love… it happens all the time."

Hubert brought his hand to Ferdinand's cheek, stroking it with his lean thumb and waiting until their eyes were locked to speak.

"Not to me."

He seemed so solemn, so certain, and Ferdinand's heart began to pound once more, as if it longed to leap away again into Hubert's care.

"I… I will not be young and pretty forever, you know," Ferdinand noted.

Hubert smirked, looking amused. "You think I love you because you're _pretty_?"

Ferdinand snorted. "I think it helps."

"Well, I certainly don't love you for your humility," Hubert asserted, eliciting a glare from Ferdinand. "If anything, I love you because you're… impossible."

Ferdinand frowned, unsure if that was a compliment.

"And I've met your father, Ferdinand - don't worry, I know what I'm getting into."

"You… you ass!" With a scoff, Ferdinand turned his head away. "I really hate you."

Chuckling, Hubert yanked at him until Ferdinand was resting on his torso, his head turned to the side as Hubert's hand pressed it to him.

"No, you don't," Hubert contested, delicately massaging Ferdinand's scalp. “And now, as to the other matter…" He took a long moment before he added, "Look, I'm not going to run from you again, all right? Although, I suspect my words won't be enough to convince you.”

Once again, Ferdinand’s ensuing silence spoke volumes.

“Tell me something,” Hubert then requested, and curious as to what he wanted, Ferdinand propped himself up to look down at him once more.

“Ferdie, are you… happy?”

But this time, Ferdinand _could_ answer, and he smiled. “Yes.”

He felt Hubert clinging onto him, as if he were clinging onto the word.

“And if you had a choice whether or not to do this all again. Would you? Would you want to be married to someone you couldn't trust?”

Ferdinand flipped his hair to one side while he leaned down, so as to not smother his husband - although, even still, his hair draped over Hubert like a curtain.

"Trust can be rebuilt," he stated, pressing a soft kiss against Hubert's lips. "But I love you, Hubert… more and more every day. Can that not be a starting point?"

Another kiss, slow and sweet.

"And, besides… you are the only one for me."

He could have sworn that he saw Hubert's eyes dampen before he leaned down once more and closed his own for another kiss. 

They continued on like this for quite some time - each kiss lasting only a second or two, with a pause in between as to savor each one - until Ferdinand felt something pressing against his abdomen.

"Ah, look who has come out to play again…"

Unfortunately, Ferdinand hadn't recovered yet to the point of arousal… but feeling mischievous, he began to stroke Hubert's cock once more, still slick from the lubricant and his own come.

"F-Ferdinand, wait," Hubert pleaded, his eyes closed and teeth gritted, as if he were trying _very_ hard not to enjoy himself. "We can wait until you - ah!"

His words dissolved into a cry as Ferdinand pressed and rubbed lightly right beneath the tip.

"Hm, perhaps I should break your back more often… you are not usually this docile." 

He saw Hubert's brow furrow as he attempted to regain control, so he focused on the special spot again, causing Hubert to jerk and moan, then thrust.

"That's it, love," Ferdinand encouraged, leaning down to kiss his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

"Shall I put it in my mouth?" Ferdinand then inquired, breathlessly whispering the question into Hubert's ear.

Apparently the mere thought of Ferdinand sucking him off was enough to facilitate his orgasm, though, since his cock quivered within Ferdinand's hand and come began to ooze from it, his body shuddering as he groaned.

"Ah - well, it appears that I was not the only one overzealous tonight," Ferdinand noted, although he made no effort to hide the boast in his voice. "Next time, perhaps."

"Hmph." Hubert turned his head away, a rare blush staining his cheeks - although Ferdinand wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or if he was merely flushed from his orgasm. Regardless, Ferdinand pressed a kiss against his head and snuggled into him once more.

"… Our anniversary is coming up soon, you know," Hubert stated after a long silence, and Ferdinand's ears perked up.

_You remembered._

"I know," Ferdinand replied, this time keeping his skepticism to himself. "Would it be pathetic to admit that I am looking forward to it?"

"No, not at all. I am, too."

That was encouraging to hear, at least. Hubert had been out of town last year and the year before, so this would be the first time that they actually celebrated it together…

"Did you have something in mind that you wanted us to do?" Hubert prodded.

Ferdinand shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Our anniversary falls on a Saturday. Perhaps we can take a small vacation - leave Friday night, and return Sunday night, so as to not miss any work."

"All right," Hubert chuckled. "And since you've - evidently - put absolutely no thought into this at all, where do you think we should go?"

"Hmph." Ferdinand turned away, sulking, but soon Hubert began to nibble at his ear, and his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

"Come on, Ferdie, you might as well tell me where it is we're going," Hubert purred, and Ferdinand almost resented how impossible it was to stay annoyed with him.

"Well, I have always wanted to go to Derdriu," Ferdinand mentioned. "There is a bed and breakfast there that is supposedly very charming…"

"Hm. Good."

Turning back to Hubert, Ferdinand narrowed his eyes. "You said you are looking forward to it, but it seems like you do not actually care at all."

"I honestly could care less where we go," Hubert admitted. "But I do care about making you happy… in fact, I already bought your gift."

Ferdinand lit up. "Oh? You have?"

"Don't even think about it," Hubert warned, somehow reading his thoughts. "I hid it at the office, not here."

"You are no fun," Ferdinand pouted.

"Yes… but you knew that when you married me."

Laughing, Ferdinand nuzzled his nose into Hubert's neck. "That is true. Now, my darling, are we really going to sleep on the floor with your pants still hanging around your ankles, or shall I help you to the bed?"

"Help me up - but to the bathroom. I am too filthy for bed."

"Are you sure?" Trailing his fingers across Hubert's torso, he raised an eyebrow. "I could always give you a sponge bath instead…"

Hubert snorted. "You've done more than enough tonight, you imp."

"Such sweet names you call me," Ferdinand observed, denoting his annoyance with a little huff. "What a romantic you are, Hubert."

"You're right, I apologize… my _pretty_ imp."

"Hah! I _knew_ you thought I was pretty," Ferdinand gloated, puffing out his chest.

"Yes, well, just don't let it go to your head," Hubert warned, "or else you might start balding sooner."

Stunned, Ferdinand's jaw dropped. "I… I cannot believe you just said that to me! I honestly hate you - I am not even jesting this time."

"Yes, you are," Hubert insisted, pulling him close once more. "Now come here and let me make it up to you."

"If you think I'm going to let you touch me after… o-oh. Well, that is rather nice," Ferdinand breathed as he felt Hubert's mouth on his chest. 

"Heh. I suppose that means we aren't getting up anytime soon, after all," Hubert observed, punctuating the sentence with a little, teasing bite on his nipple.

"I suppose it does," Ferdinand agreed, sighing dreamily in the arms of the man he loved.

Maybe he was worried for nothing, then… maybe they really had gotten through the worst of the storm, and everything else was just their happily ever after, a new start to be ushered in by their anniversary.

It was a romantic notion - a very apt thought for Ferdinand.

… If only it were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic isn't too boring, I can't really tell if people enjoy this kind of thing. In any case, thanks for reading ❤️
> 
>  **Coming up:** The best-laid plans often go awry…
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter: @fancy_plans


	2. Prelude in E Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support thus far… it really means so much that you're enjoying this depiction of the ups and downs of the marriage between Hubert and Ferdinand.
> 
> Judging by the amount of subscriptions, it seems like y'all are ready for some angst? :)
> 
> (Chapter title is based on a piece by Frédéric Chopin)

“There is something so intimate about a morning date, is there not?”

… What was it like, to be Ferdinand von Aegir?

It was a question that Hubert contemplated often. To him, Ferdinand’s high spirits were usually perplexing, his buoyancy a profound and incomprehensible mystery. Sometimes, it just seemed to take so little to make Ferdinand smile - a sunny day, a morning date… a hand-in-hand stroll with his husband to some overpriced brunch hotspot.

“If you say so,” Hubert muttered.

Truthfully, Hubert didn’t think there could be anything _less_ intimate than going to brunch, of all things - hell, even the _word_ brunch was an affront to human decency, as portmanteaus so often were. But, to soften his words, he squeezed Ferdinand’s hand a little more tightly, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes in a way that he’d perfected, so as to not look like some simple, smitten fool. And, surely enough, Ferdinand’s lips extended even further upward, beaming even more brightly than the sun that touched him constantly in a way that Hubert could only envy.

Yes, even his ornery husband could make Ferdinand von Aegir smile… but, then again, Ferdinand had always loved him inexplicably and entirely beyond reason.

“Do not worry so much,” Ferdinand commanded, nudging Hubert’s shoulder with his own. “I am rather confident that you are going to love this place.”

 _I highly doubt that._ But, that was the thing about Ferdinand… when he loved something, it was nearly impossible for him to imagine someone wouldn't. It bordered between pompous and endearing, but since Ferdinand extended the same courtesy to Hubert - unable to fathom that other people weren't completely enamored by _him_ , of all people - Hubert’s opinion leaned toward the latter.

“I absolutely adore their cinnamon roll doughnuts,” Ferdinand continued to gush. “They make them with almond milk! I swear to you, Hubert, they are even better than sex.”

… Damnation, Hubert _really_ hated brunch.

“Now, now - no need to scowl, my love,” Ferdinand assured him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “It is only an expression. You do not need to feel threatened.”

“Trust me, I could never be threatened by some over-sweetened monstrosity that can’t even decide which unpalatable food it’s supposed to be,” he hissed. “Although, I suppose that’s only fitting for a meal called _brunch_.”

Ferdinand frowned. “And here I thought you would like brunch… after all, combining two meals into one means there is one less you must eat in the day.”

“Hmph. And just how long will we have to wait for the pleasure?” Hubert inquired, eyeing the restaurant line warily as they drew closer.

“Oh… well, not too long, I am sure!”

Apparently, “not too long” was defined as forty-seven minutes. It would have been closer to twenty, but Ferdinand had his heart set on a table outside, and Hubert seemed to have no damn sense when it came to that man. But, after a truly miserable experience of standing like herded cattle in a restaurant entryway, the hostess finally called-

“Ferdinand, party of two.”

“Ah! That is us!”

At his declaration, a slew of appreciative glances landed on Ferdinand - a common occurrence, although, despite his vanity, he was so often oblivious to them.

… And, without fail, those gazes were always replaced by surprise once they registered that Ferdinand was with _him_.

They were seated at a four-top, with Ferdinand taking the side in the sun, Hubert the shade. Neither of them were being particularly courteous in their choice, but perhaps there were sometimes benefits to being two different sides of the same coin.

"So, Ferdie," Hubert then remarked, opting to roll up his sleeves due to the heat. "I haven't heard anything new about the plans for our anniversary. Were you able to reserve us a room at that place you liked?"

“Hm?" Ferdinand's face was scrunched in concentration as he perused the menu - so much so that it was a dead giveaway he wasn't _actually_ concentrating. "Oh… right! I must have forgotten to mention it. But, yes, we are all set."

Hubert resisted the urge to frown. _Why are you pretending this isn’t important to you? Is it because you think it’s unimportant to me?_

“Good, I’m glad it’s all in hand," Hubert told him. "I can think of nothing better than getting to spend a weekend away with you.”

Ferdinand looked up, his eyes probing. “Do you… really mean that?”

Such doubt… more evidence of Hubert's past neglect, clearly, although this time he didn't call attention to it. Rather, grabbing Ferdinand's hand, Hubert lifted the back of his palm to his lips, kissing Ferdinand's wedding band.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

Another smile - this time accompanied by a slight blush. So many different smiles… Hubert had half a mind to catalog them all, a private collection in his mind to refer back to whenever the need arose.

"I am happy to hear that." Clearing his throat, Ferdinand then examined the menu once more. “So, what are you planning to order?”

“Coffee.”

With a sigh, Ferdinand added, “I mean, to eat.”

Hubert shrugged. “I’m not hun-”

“We will order you the steak and eggs, then… you will eat that,” Ferdinand insisted, and Hubert rolled his eyes. “Although… hm. Did they take your blood work at the doctor’s office when they scanned your back on Thursday? We should be careful about your cholesterol, considering that your diet consists mostly of meat. Oh, and are you taking your medicine?”

Hell - he should find this annoying, he really should… and there were times when he truly did. Ferdinand had a tendency to be overbearing, and Hubert of all people certainly didn’t need to be coddled.

… And yet, never in his life did he think someone would love him enough to care about his _cholesterol_.

“If by medicine, you mean my painkillers, then yes, I’m taking them," he confirmed, still feeling the effects of Ferdinand's enthusiastic welcome-home greeting. "And as for my test results, I won’t get them until next week - but I’m twenty-eight, Ferdie, not sixty. I’m sure my cholesterol is just fine.”

“Perhaps, but it is never too early to start taking care of your health,” Ferdinand countered.

“Hm. I suppose you’re right. And tell me, since when do ‘cinnamon roll doughnuts’ count as a health food?”

Flustered from being called out on his double standard, Ferdinand simply huffed.

“It is my cheat day,” he pouted.

Always unable to resist that sulking face, Hubert chuckled and leaned across the table, leaving a brief kiss on Ferdinand’s nose.

… Damnation, this was what Hubert von Vestra now resorted to, apparently - public displays of affection at brunch… and all for one utterly ridiculous man.

_Although, honestly, who is really the ridiculous one at this point?_

“You know, Hubert," Ferdinand then added, his pout disappearing as quickly as crocodile tears often do, with his ensuing expression making the coinciding smile appear more lascivious - one of Hubert's favorites, to be sure. "I must say, you look especially handsome today.”

Skeptical, Hubert raised an eyebrow. While he appreciated the compliment, Ferdinand telling him he looked handsome was like the sun telling a lamp it looked bright… well-intentioned, but hardly meaningful.

_Right. You might be able to convince Ferdinand that you’re impervious to his charms, but you’re not fooling yourself._

“I especially love when you roll up your sleeves in that way,” Ferdinand persisted as he reached for Hubert’s hand. “To be honest, it reminds me of the night that we-”

“Ferdie! Oh my goodness, I can’t believe you’re here!”

… Hilda Goneril?

Hubert was relatively indifferent to her presence, until he turned and saw that she was accompanied by one Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

_Well… great. Just fucking great._

* * *

“You know, Hubert… I must say, you look especially handsome today.”

Lorenz outwardly cringed. Well, he supposed that watching Ferdinand moon over Hubert von Vestra was certainly one way to lose his appetite. And even though he couldn’t see Hubert’s expression from where he was standing, Lorenz could only imagine that the churlish brute was only scowling.

_Oh, Ferdinand, darling… have you no dignity? Don’t you realize how trite it is to keep throwing yourself at a man who continually forgets your existence?_

As much as Lorenz adored his friend, he was content at the moment to pretend he hadn't seen him, especially as Ferdinand continued to prattle on about Hubert’s pallid forearms.

_I mean, really? The man has clearly never stepped in a gym in his life._

Unfortunately, it appeared that Hilda - his weekly "Sunday Funday" partner, for better or worse - had other plans in mind.

“Lorenz, look! It’s Ferdie! Oh, this is totally our chance to avoid this awful line…”

“Hilda, I really don’t think we should interrupt-”

Yet, once Hilda got something in her head, it was impossible to dissuade her - and, surely enough, it only took a half-second before she butted in, greeting the sad little couple as she then sat down at their table without invitation.

Ferdinand, of course, didn’t seem to mind, lighting up at the sight of them - the poor man was probably desperate for _real_ human company after having to suffer through a date with Hubert… well, if going out with Hubert could even be _called_ a date.

“Hilda! Lorenz! It is so nice to see you both!” Ferdinand greeted, and Lorenz bent down to kiss him on both cheeks before sitting beside him.

“Miss Goneril,” Hubert muttered, clearly less enthused as he nodded at Hilda.

_Honestly, who talks like that?_

“Gloucester,” he then said, this time not even bothering to disguise his unfettered dislike.

“Really, Hubert… last names? God, I feel as if I’ve just taken a time machine back to high school.” To emphasize his irritation, Lorenz whipped off his sunglasses and tossed them on the table.

“Well, I think it’s sweet!” Hilda contested, although it was clear that she was just buttering them up for-

“So… you two don’t mind if we join you for brunch, do you? The line here is just _so_ long today!”

Ah, yes, right on cue.

“O-oh!” Ferdinand suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes flitting between Lorenz and Hubert. “Well, um… I… we...”

“I suppose we wouldn't mind the company,” Hubert interjected.

Ferdinand’s shoulders immediately relaxed, and he looked at Hubert as if the man had just negotiated a complicated treatise on world peace. Yet, it appeared to Lorenz as if Hubert had only pleased his husband incidentally, the odious man not even bothering to give dear Ferdinand a momentary glance in return.

_Oh, poor Ferdinand… what a cold life you must lead._

“What a darling you are, Hubert,” Hilda then gushed, and even though Lorenz couldn’t tell whether or not she was being sincere this time, he still felt the urge to vomit in his mouth. "And Ferdie was _so_ right earlier - you look fabulous today! What on earth do you even call that style of yours? Mortuary chic?"

The side of Hubert's lips flipped upwards - goodness, was that supposed to be a smile? - and he leaned toward Hilda, interlocking his palms on the table while he looked at her.

"Business casual."

"Right, of course," she singsonged. "How very _Adrestian Psycho_ of you."

"Miss Goneril, you have no idea," Hubert responded - a rather sad attempt at trying to be playful - but then his gaze drifted almost imperceptively to Lorenz.

_Oh, please, Hubert… is that supposed to be some kind of threat?_

Yet Hubert's rapport seemed to take Hilda by surprise, and she squealed, "Ooh, how fun!" Still, she was never one to be one-upped, and since she had absolutely no shame whatsoever, she was a rather formidable opponent - a lesson that Hubert would soon learn.

"So, tell me - is that why we haven't seen Ferdie in _forever_? Because you've been keeping him chained up in some sort of weird, kinky, sex dungeon?"

Well, that was a mental image that Lorenz could have happily gone a lifetime without… although, seeing Hubert suddenly choke from the shock almost made it worth it.

Almost.

Ferdinand, on the other hand, just put his head in his palm.

“Hilda, please - Hubert is not used to your brand of teasing. Besides, I just had dinner with you three days ago."

“Who said I was teasing?” Hilda pressed, although the mischievous glow in her eyes made it clear that she was.

To everyone but Hilda’s immense relief, the waitress suddenly appeared to take their orders. It wasn’t long thereafter that she returned with a cup of coffee for Hubert, a mimosa for Hilda, and a pot of tea for him and Ferdinand. But Lorenz couldn’t help but scoff as Hubert then poured Ferdinand’s tea for him.

 _Ugh, possessive much?_ Certainly Ferdinand could pour his own tea.

The proceeding meal was somewhat bearable, mostly because Ferdinand, Hilda, and Lorenz all attempted to dominate the conversation, leaving little opportunity for Hubert to even speak - not that he seemed to have anything to say. ( _Poor Ferdinand… only the dullest of men can't hold a conversation._ ) That is, until Ferdinand excused himself to go to the restroom, and awkwardness descended upon them like a kettle of vultures.

“Well, Hubert,” Lorenz began, addressing the man for the first time. “At least with Ferdinand gone, I have a respite from having to pretend that I can actually tolerate you.”

Hilda tensed at the sudden animosity, but Hubert merely gave him an cool smile.

“If it’s that difficult, then you could always leave."

“Yes, I suppose I could,” Lorenz agreed. “Then again, leaving is _your_ specialty, isn’t it?”

It was an intentional jab, but Hubert's expression was unreadable, as if he were completely unphased.

_Do you truly care so little about the broken heart of the man you claim to love?_

“Me-ow!” Hilda then chimed in, her laughter clearly forced. “Cool it, you two. You don’t want Ferdie to come back and overhear you fighting, now do you?”

Lorenz sighed. Well, perhaps Hubert was incapable of remorse, but he wasn’t.

“I suppose you’re right,” he acquiesced. “Lord knows I’ve watched Ferdinand cry over enough cups of tea for one lifetime.”

There was a sharp clank, as if a coffee cup had descended upon its saucer far too fast. But when Lorenz looked to Hubert, he was completely uninterested in the conversation, opting instead to butter his toast.

Ferdinand returned only a moment later, the smile falling from his face as he picked up on the morose silence.

"Is everything all right?" He was particularly interested in Hubert, looking him up and down with concerned eyes… although, once again, the man didn't even acknowledge him in return.

"Everything is great!" Hilda assured him, her tone perhaps a touch too cheerful. "But Lorenz and I actually have to run… we're supposed to meet up with Claude. Unless you want to come with, of course."

"You can go if you'd like," Hubert said to Ferdinand, the toast he'd been buttering so fervently lying abandoned and uneaten on his plate. "But I'm tired. I think I'll head home."

"No, no, I will head home with you," Ferdinand insisted. "But you will give Claude our best, will you not?"

"Of course," Hilda purred. "Lorenz, be a dear and leave them some money for the food - I didn't bring any cash. I'll pay you back later, hm?"

That was unlikely, but wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, Lorenz didn't protest as he left enough cash to cover both of their meals on the table. Giving Ferdinand another fashionable kiss on the cheek and Hubert a curt goodbye, it wasn't until he was several yards away that he realized he'd forgotten his sunglasses.

Telling Hilda that he'd meet her at the car, he headed back to the table, only to see that Ferdinand had moved to the chair next to Hubert.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Ferdinand asked Hubert, neither of them noticing that Lorenz was watching them. "Did something happen?"

Whereas earlier Hubert seemed completely apathetic to Ferdinand, now - perhaps under the illusion of privacy - it was as if he'd transformed, nothing but attentive as he played with a strand of Ferdinand's hair.

"Well, actually… there is one thing on my mind."

Hubert delicately brushed some of Ferdinand’s hair to the side and leaned down. At first, Lorenz thought he would kiss him, but instead, he ended up whispering something in his ear.

As Hubert pulled away, Ferdinand’s head dipped backward and he guffawed - _guffawed_ \- as if Hubert von Vestra of all people was possibly capable of saying something _that_ comical. The most disturbing part, though, was when Hubert started to _smile_ \- it looked so unnatural, especially coupled with the adoration in his eyes, as if he were gazing upon something precious.

Oh… oh, good God. Was Hubert von Vestra actually… in love?

If he wasn’t seeing this with his own eyes, Lorenz would scarcely believe it. But it was just so… so _clear_ , the way Hubert’s smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk, his hand starting to lazily knead the side of Ferdinand’s head.

“You absolute scoundrel!” Ferdinand’s voice carried, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Hubert’s as he continued to laugh. Soon Hubert’s shoulders shook a little, as if he were laughing as well - although if he was, Lorenz couldn’t hear it from where he was standing.

Almost in shock, Lorenz turned on his heels and walked away, forgetting about his sunglasses completely.

Ferdinand just looked so… _happy_. And even though Lorenz couldn't understand it, he sighed with resignation.

_You better not hurt him again, Hubert._

Honestly, it seemed inevitable, but Lorenz could only hope that he was wrong.

* * *

“Hello, my love! I am home,” Ferdinand called out as he entered their loft, carelessly tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter. He then clicked his tongue - Hubert hated when he left things lying around - so he grabbed them back and hung them on the key rack by the door.

Perhaps it was the main downside of Hubert being home more often… having to accommodate such an obsessive neat freak, that is. Still, things were going so well between them - their brunch date yesterday, as well as what happened _after_ , had been especially enchanting - and Ferdinand was going to make every effort to keep it that way.

Since Hubert was nowhere in sight, Ferdinand assumed he was upstairs.

“Sorry to come home so late,” he shouted upward before jogging up the spiral staircase. “But I had to work late, and… Hubert?”

Frowning, Ferdinand realized that Hubert wasn’t home. Taking out his phone, he then sent a text:

**I miss you, my darling 💜. It is growing late. Will you be home soon?**

Soon three dots appeared on his screen, followed by a terse text.

_**Working late. Don’t wait up.** _

**Oh. All right. But I hope you are home soon 😉! I love you 💖💖😘**

The three dots appeared again, then disappeared. Ferdinand thought that Hubert wasn’t going to respond, until he received a text five minutes later.

**_Love you. I hope you always know that._ **

Smiling, Ferdinand felt his heart flutter. It was very sweet, if not a touch ominous - but then again, that was classic Hubert.

When Hubert finally did come home, it was well after eight, and closer to nine. But once he heard the door open, Ferdinand shut off the television that he was barely paying attention to and ran to greet him, only to be surprised by how worn Hubert looked.

“Hubert! I have been so worried… you stopped responding to my texts. Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh… yes, everything’s fine. It’s just been a… rough day.”

_My poor darling…_

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ferdinand asked, wrapping his arms around Hubert’s waist, which incited Hubert to do the same - although now that they were closer, Ferdinand balked at the smell of Hubert’s breath. “God, Hubert… have you been drinking?”

“Yes," he admitted. "I’m sorry, Ferdie. I know I should have come home instead, but I just needed some time to… to clear my head.”

“It is all right… but you did not drive home like this, did you?”

“No, I took a cab and left the car at the bar… I’ll take a cab back there tomorrow morning.”

“… A bar? Oh. Were you…” Ferdinand cleared his throat. “With someone?”

With a light chuckle, Hubert tugged at Ferdinand’s waist until they were pressed against each other. Hubert then leaned down, burying his face into Ferdinand’s hair, right by his ear. “No, I wasn’t with someone. You’re my world, Ferdie - my entire world. Don’t you know that?”

“O-oh.” Ferdinand leaned his head into Hubert and smiled. “Well, I suppose I know that, but it is still nice to hear it… perhaps you should get drunk more often. And yet, I am still worried about you - it is not like you to go off drinking like this. What happened today?”

Hubert didn’t respond, but Ferdinand could feel his fingers pressing more deeply into his sides.

“Oh, I get it… something happened at work, but you cannot tell me since I work for your competitor. You did not have large holdings in the natural gas sector, did you? It took quite a tumble today.”

Hubert said nothing.

“It is all right, in any case… if you made a bad investment, you should not stress too much. It happens to the best of us - yes, even you, Hubert. I am sure you will convince your clients that you can earn the money back.”

“Ferdie…”

“God, Hubert - you are so tense. You are working far too hard, even for you." Ferdinand then smiled at him, determined to cheer him up. "But, on a happier note - at least it seems that our little weekend away for our anniversary is coming at the perfect time. You could certainly use the break.”

He could feel Hubert stiffen in his arms.

“Ferdie… about that…”

“About what? Our anniversary?" The smile suddenly fell from his face. "Wait, we… we are still going away for the weekend, right?”

Hubert remained silent again, only turning his head away.

“Oh… no. No, no, no. You are not doing this, Hubert." Releasing Hubert from his arms, he started to pace. "You are not standing me up on our _anniversary_.”

“I’m not standing you up - I just can’t go away for the weekend. There’s a… meeting Saturday afternoon that I can’t miss. I swear to you Ferdie, if I could-”

“I cannot _believe_ this," Ferdinand shouted, throwing up his arms. “One day you are promising you will not hurt or disappoint me, and the next… it is always one step forward, two steps back with you. Not like I should be surprised - you did not even want to go on this trip. It was just something for you to grin and bear for my sake - like brunch.”

“That isn’t true." Hubert reached for him, but Ferdinand shrugged off his touch. "This trip was important to me, too. In fact, let me take you out for a nice dinner on our anniversary, and then next weekend, we can go away together.”

“How sweet of you to pencil me into your busy calendar.”

“Ferdie-”

“I mean, I suppose I should be grateful that you have deigned to be here at all this weekend, since you have missed our last two anniversaries entirely. Luckily for you, you have set the bar low.”

It wasn't like Hubert to ever show any kind of vulnerability, but his eyes flashed with hurt - perhaps less on guard than usual due to the alcohol he'd consumed - and Ferdinand regretted the words immediately. He was just upset, so he’d sought to wound Hubert in return.

Well, mission fucking accomplished.

Ferdinand swallowed. “Hubert, I-”

“I’ll be upstairs,” Hubert simply responded, turning away from him and heading toward the bedroom. And Ferdinand knew that he should stop him, should apologize, and yet… his pride wouldn't let him.

 _Fuck!_ he thought, rubbing his temple with his hand to try and relieve some of his frustration.

It wasn't like Hubert to back down from a fight, and somehow, that made Ferdinand feel even worse. But then again, why should _he_ feel guilty? He was the wronged party here, wasn't he? Lord knows he was used to Hubert prioritizing his work over him, but this was their _anniversary_. Surely he could have this _one day_ to come first?

_… If you were right to say those things, then why do you feel so terrible right now?_

Ferdinand sighed. There was just no pleasure to be gained from hurting someone he loved out of spite, especially Hubert. And when Ferdinand finally had the courage to go upstairs with his proverbial tail between his legs, he found Hubert sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard with his computer in his lap. He was also wearing his reading glasses, and if Ferdinand didn’t have a lump in his throat from being such an ass, he might have swooned at how handsome Hubert looked.

Not acknowledging him, Hubert only tapped away on his keyboard, although the sound wasn't enough to break the tense silence between them.

“Hubert, I am… sorry," Ferdinand finally said. "I was acting like a spoiled child, and what I said to you was… cruel.”

Hubert tensed, and although he didn't look over at Ferdinand, he pushed the top of his laptop down to close his computer.

“You didn’t say anything that I didn’t deserve,” Hubert granted.

“Please… stop that," Ferdinand pleaded. "I will not lie to you… I am hurt, and disappointed. But I can also see that you had a rough day, and if this meeting of yours really cannot be moved, then we will just go away together some other time, like you said.”

“Ferdie, I just…" Hubert finally looked at him, and he seemed almost… afraid? "You have every right to be angry with me, but I… I need you right now.”

Normally Ferdinand might find such words sweet, especially from Hubert, who rarely admitted to needing anyone or anything. And yet, something about the way he said them was unsettling - even evoking the memory of when he'd revealed he'd found the divorce papers that Ferdinand had acquired.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ferdinand put his hand atop of Hubert's.

“Hubert, what is it?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” he insisted.

Ferdinand sighed. “Clearly, that is not true. I know we work for competing companies, so you have to be discreet… but it is bad then, is it not?”

“It… might be," Hubert admitted. "I won’t know until next week.”

“Hence this crucial weekend meeting?”

Hubert nodded. “Something like that.”

“Well, it will be all right," Ferdinand assured him. "No one is better at this line of work than you and Edelgard. Well, other than me, of course.”

Rather than provoking Hubert to banter, Ferdinand's words just induced a half-hearted smirk. Still, he placed his laptop and reading glasses on the nightstand and leaned into Ferdinand, resting against his chest.

“Some things are out of even my hands," Hubert murmured.

Ferdinand tsked. "It is too soon to give up."

Hubert pulled back, gazing into his eyes. "… I suppose you're right."

With a triumphant smile, Ferdinand leaned in to claim his prize - Hubert's enticing lips. Because he'd been drinking, he tasted almost like salted oak, although it wasn't unpleasant. 

_Well, I know one surefire way to cheer you up…_

Straddling his husband, Ferdinand never broke their kiss. He then began to unbutton Hubert's shirt in a slow, teasing manner, expecting Hubert to grow impatient - but, truthfully, Hubert's mind seemed to be somewhere far away.

With a sigh, Ferdinand paused. 

“I know how much you love your job, Hubert." _Even more than you love me._ "And yet, perhaps it will be some comfort that no matter what happens, you do not have to worry about our financial situation. After all, if the worst comes to pass, I will be your sugar daddy.”

And then - finally - Ferdinand felt something pressing against him.

“Oh. Well, it seems that little Hubert has come out to play after all. Was it the thought of calling me ‘daddy’ that got you hard? You dirty, depraved man.”  
  
At that, Hubert chuckled - perhaps his first real smile all night. "Come here," he commanded, pulling Ferdinand back down to him.

It wasn't long before Hubert broke the kiss, though, and Ferdinand frowned.

"What is it?"

“Nothing," Hubert assured him. "Just… you deserve far better than me, Ferdie. I… I want you to remember that.”

Glaring down at him, Ferdinand scoffed. “Nonsense. You are mine, for all your faults, and I am yours, for all of mine. We do not need to be perfect - just perfect for each other.”

Rather than pull him back down, this time Hubert abruptly flipped them over, so that Ferdinand was face-down on the bed with Hubert on top of him.

"I love you," Hubert grunted into his ear, the words rough and gritty, just like the scotch on his breath. Still, the raw sincerity in them made Ferdinand shudder, and he told himself that even if Hubert could never be as devoted to him as he was to his business with Edelgard, that this would be enough.

… Whether or not he was only lying to himself would be an issue to face another day.

“Now," Hubert started, and Ferdinand gasped as he felt the full length of Hubert's cock press against his ass. "Are you going to let this 'dirty, depraved man' poke at you for a while?”

With a laugh, Ferdinand rubbed his ass up against his husband.

“Why, I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

_Anniversary dinner at Garreg Mach scheduled for tomorrow._

Ferdinand sighed as the alert came up on his phone, quickly swiping it away.

Surely he should be more excited… Garreg Mach was considered the best restaurant in all of Fódlan, and it was impossible to get reservations there six months in advance, let alone under such short notice. Ferdinand wasn't even sure how Hubert had managed it - he'd jokingly asked if Hubert had assassinated someone to make it happen. But, as with everything else, Hubert was tight-lipped about it.

Tight-lipped or just… distracted? Truthfully, Hubert had been acting strange all week, although Ferdinand supposed that was to be expected, considering the stress he was under. Of course, being Hubert, he was certainly going out of his way to pretend he _wasn't_ stressed.

Ferdinand could only pray that Hubert's weekend meeting would go well, and they could just put this all behind them. And if it didn't… well, perhaps it was selfish of him, but Ferdinand hoped it wouldn't put a damper on their anniversary. After all, hadn't Ferdinand compromised enough? Was it too much for Ferdinand to ask that Hubert focus on him and not work on their anniversary - not even for a full day, but now just a _dinner_? Didn't Edelgard and Adrestia Capital already have enough of Hubert?

He sighed again. This wasn't getting him anywhere - there was no sense in being so bitter. Whatever happened, he loved Hubert, and if they were going to make this work, then stewing over this certainly wasn't going to help.

The house phone started to ring, shaking him from his thoughts, although Ferdinand didn't make any attempt to answer it from his spot at the kitchen table - only telemarketers ever called them on the house line, anyway. Of course Hubert wasn't home to answer it either, since he was at the office. Ferdinand, on the other hand, was working from home today… Leicester Alliance Fund was much less traditional than Adrestia Capital in that way, which was a nice perk.

“You have reached the happy home of Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra," Ferdinand heard his recorded voice say as the call went to their answering machine. "Please leave a message after the beep!”

_Beep._

“Hello, Mr. Vestra, this is Annette calling from the office of Dr. Martritz," the caller stated. "I tried calling you on the primary number you gave us, but it wouldn’t go through, so we must have the wrong number on file. In any case, I just wanted to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at 3pm. If you could give us a call back at 555-8314 to let us know that you can make it, we would very much appreciate it.”

_Beep._

Ferdinand frowned. That was strange… tomorrow was their anniversary. Hubert said he had to work, but he hadn’t said anything about a doctor’s appointment…

Taking out his phone, he searched for Dr. Martritz… and as the results appeared, his eyes widened and he abruptly dropped his phone on the table, as if it had burned him.

Dr. Mercedes Martritz, Oncologist.

Oncology. _Cancer._ Hubert. Cancer.

_No, there… there must be some mistake…_

With shaking hands, Ferdinand picked up his phone again and clicked on the contact number.

“Thank you for calling Dr. Martritz’s office, this is Annette speaking. How may I help you today?”

“Hi, Annette, this is Hubert von Vestra calling,” Ferdinand said, not caring how many laws he might be breaking by impersonating his husband - more focused on trying to steady his trembling voice. “You just left a message for me, asking for me to call back and confirm my appointment for tomorrow?"

“Yes, of course, Mr. Vestra - just give me a second to pull up your appointment."

_Just tell me that this is all some big misunderstanding._

"All right, I have it right here - tomorrow at 3pm," Annette confirmed, and Ferdinand suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Hmm, actually… well, there’s a note here that you wanted to reschedule? We happen to have a cancellation for the end of the month, if you prefer that instead.”

“No, no… I want the soonest appointment available. This Saturday will be fine.”

“Erm… forgive me for asking, but are you sure? My notes say that you’ve called here, um… _many_ times to try and reschedule your appointment. As I’ve sure we’ve told you, there’s not a lot of flexibility in scheduling due to the high demand for appointments. So, if you-”

“No, really - tomorrow is fine,” Ferdinand assured her. “I have a question for you though. Is, um… is my husband allowed to go to the appointment with me?”

“Oh, of course, Mr. Vestra. However, he’ll need to stay in the waiting room during your test… the procedure itself generally takes a half hour.”

 _Test._ Perhaps the word should have filled him with hope, but instead all he felt was a growing sense of dread.

“That is fine, he will not mind waiting. Thank you for your help today.”

“You’re welcome," Annette responded, her voice kind and sympathetic. "We’ll see you tomorrow, then, Mr. Vestra - please, take care.”

Hanging up the phone, Ferdinand placed it on the table, almost in a daze. 

_This isn't happening. Tell me this isn't happening._

But no one did - no one would. And as the shock of it all soon turned into despair, he put his head in his hands and started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …
> 
> (Side note: In case you need to hear something lighthearted right now, and want to know what Hubert whispered to Ferdinand when Lorenz was watching them, it was something along the lines of, "I have no idea what a sex dungeon would entail, but perhaps it's something we should be looking into.")
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter: @fancy_plans


	3. I Shall Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that this changed from three to four total chapters? I really wanted to get the next chapter out since I've been taking so long, so I decided to just post in smaller increments. (Can you believe that this story was initially meant to be just one chapter when I planned it in my head?) I know you all were expecting the ending, so keep in mind before you start reading that this won't be it :(
> 
> By the way, if you haven't seen it already, [@ROMc_m recently made some cover art for The Stranger (part one of this series), so please check it out!](https://twitter.com/ROMc_m/status/1312543231905849355?s=20)
> 
> (Chapter 3 title based on the song I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow)

The muffled patter of rain continued to swell into a crescendo, raucous like laughter against the windowpane, as if the two were sharing an inside joke that Hubert wasn't privy to.

With a mountain of unusually neglected work piling on his desk, Hubert typically wouldn't even notice such a distraction… but the words "it may be malignant" had apparently eviscerated _typical_ from the equation. Not that he was about to transform into a mewling mess… he wasn't prone to tears, at least not since he'd been a child and his father had effectively removed that kind of emotional response from his reactionary repertoire.

It was almost comical, really. Long had he felt like he'd stumbled into a life in which he didn't belong, since happiness had been so foreign to him that it was still, at times, uncomfortably disorienting. Perhaps if he _was_ ill, then this was just the world's way of correcting this anomaly - one that may have previously remained hidden thanks to Hubert's attempts at self-sabotage, but now was glaringly obvious for all to see.

After all, confronting his own mortality would be far easier if Ferdinand weren't in the picture, the thought of time lost between them - of moments never meant to take shape - cleaving within him like careless butchery.

And yet, he was getting ahead of himself, wasn't he? It was still possible that his tumor was benign, or so his doctor assured him. There was no benefit in assuming the worst, especially if such assumptions only interfered with his work, with his marriage. (The "worst" being, of course, that there was an increasingly finite amount of days remaining for him to awaken with his face entangled in tousled orange… for him to offer all that he was to luminous eyes, even though it terrified him, because that was Ferdinand's price of admission, and because bearing himself empty made him feel so _full_ … for him to-)

… _Damn it._

Grabbing his cell phone, he clicked into his text history with Ferdinand, although his fingers hung impotently over the keyboard while he considered what to write. As things stood, Ferdinand had no notion of his tumor, and Hubert intended to keep things that way until _after_ their anniversary. So, to write something overly lachrymose would be too far out of character and prone to arousing suspicion. Besides, he didn't need to be coddled like some limp-wristed invertebrate, he merely needed… a distraction.

_**About to have a meeting with an insufferable client. Would love a picture of you wearing that slutty underwear I saw you put on this morning.** _

Satisfied - and, perhaps, unable to prevent an impulsive smirk - Hubert sent the message. On the one hand, Ferdinand was nothing if not an exhibitionist, likely to provide him with an image of his _assets_ at every angle, lest Hubert miss his "best side." On the other hand, Ferdinand did so enjoy lecturing him on his depravity, as if those sanctimonious lips of his weren't so regularly soiled by the spend of Hubert's cock - among other things.

At any rate, and as was usually the case in his interactions with Ferdinand, Hubert was almost more excited for the _reaction_ to his provocation than he was for the end result. So, he waited in anticipation - and waited, and waited - until two hours passed with no response.

_**I'm used to you teasing me in nearly every way except with silence. Busy at work?** _

The irony of this role reversal wasn't lost on him - usually, he was the one too preoccupied with work to take notice of any texts from Ferdinand, and he had to admit that the radio silence in return was… most unpleasant. Just another thing on his seemingly endless list that he'd have to work on in their marriage, he supposed… and, well, he _would_ \- because Ferdinand deserved better.

When his phone finally vibrated, the faintest of smiles settled on his normally ornery face, but faded once he saw the text.

**Hubert. Come home as soon as you can. Please.**

The message immediately put Hubert on edge. There was no winking face to indicate that this was an innuendo, or crying face with some color of heart to indicate that he was missed. Hubert had always found the little digital images that Ferdinand so liked to use rather inane, but he had to admit they were somewhat endearing under Ferdinand's employ, and their atypical absence was… unsettling.

_**Is everything all right?** _

**No. Just come home.**

Could Ferdinand have found out about…? No, impossible - Hubert had been _very_ careful, keeping all communication with his doctors at work, in the privacy of his office and far away from home. But, if something else was wrong…

Shoving all the ignored portfolios that were on his desk into his briefcase with less care than was warranted, he grabbed the suit jacket hanging on his door, ignoring all the surprised stares as he left the office without explanation - his mind focused only on Ferdinand.

* * *

It must have been in biology class, way back in his prep school days, when Ferdinand learned that most of the human body was made up of water. Well, perhaps that could explain why he currently felt so empty - everything within him he'd simply cried out, leaving nothing left other than a knot in his throat that refused to subside.

He… he needed Hubert. He needed Hubert to come home and tell him that he was going to be okay. For Hubert to hold him, and-

_Really, Ferdinand? You are going to make Hubert comfort_ you _right now? That is rather selfish, is it not?_

No… no. He had to pull himself together. Strength, smiles, optimism - assurances that everything was going to be all right - that was the role he needed to play now.

… Even if he was closer to falling apart.

_Stop it. You can do this, you can do this… for_ him _, you can do this._

Of course, Ferdinand first needed to know what was even _happening_. Maybe this was just a routine procedure, after all… some kind of standard checkup recommended for men of a certain age.

_Recommended at age twenty-eight? And the way the Hubert was acting this week… does any of this seem_ routine _to you?_

Ferdinand did not know why Hubert always professed the merits of logic. Logic was _highly_ annoying.

"… Ferdinand?"

Startled, Ferdinand jumped, the bed beneath him bouncing and almost launching him to the floor while he was perched so precariously on its edge. He hadn't heard Hubert enter their loft, _or_ their bedroom - he hadn't had time to properly prepare himself. Hurriedly, he rubbed the lingering moisture from his face with his palm, sniffing (what he hoped would be) one last sniffle before sitting up straight.

"Hubert! I did not expect you to come home so soon."

Green eyes that were so often guarded were now inundated with worry as they met his, taking in the state of him. Ferdinand could only imagine what a wretched sight he was…

"You asked me to come," Hubert reminded him.

"Yes, but I-" … didn't expect you to leave work early.

_Ah, yes, stellar job, Ferdinand! Perhaps you should guilt trip him some more - that is exactly what he needs!_

"… I suppose I just lost track of time," he finished instead.

"Ferdie - what's wrong?" Hubert knelt in front of him, grabbing his hands, and Ferdinand idly noticed the gleam of his wedding band as Hubert's hands covered his.

"Um…" Ferdinand sniffled again, then pulled a hand away to wipe at his eyes. "Your oncologist called to confirm your appointment for tomorrow."

Hubert went rigid, as if caught off guard, before leaning back to sit on his haunches, his hands retreating with him in the process.

"… Ah."

"… _Ah_?" Ferdinand repeated. "Ah? Is that really all you have to say right now?" He swallowed, but the knot in his throat remained stubbornly in place. "For heaven's sake, Hubert - can you just tell me if you are all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hubert assured him, his words hurried - but, afterward, there was a slight pause. "Well, probably." Hubert then sighed. "… Maybe."

Ferdinand bristled, that response doing little to comfort him.

"Please," he begged. "Talk to me. Tell me what is… what is happening."

God, he truly loved Hubert, but at times like this Ferdinand couldn't help but wish that he wasn't so… _Hubert_ , with all of his emotional shields so carefully in place. Normally Ferdinand took great satisfaction in busting through them, but right now he was too desperate, too scared, for such a careful undertaking.

Fortunately, Hubert didn't seem intent on withholding information any longer. Rather, following a resigned nod, Hubert stood up, then sat next to Ferdinand on the bed. His slender hands covered his face for a moment, but when he removed them, his features were smooth and expressionless.

"As you know, I went to the doctor after injuring my back. He took scans of the area, suspecting a herniated disc. But when he called me with the test results, he said that he also… found a tumor. On my spine. It may be benign… or it may be malignant - what's known as a chordoma. The appointment with Dr. Martritz this weekend is biopsy to make that determination."

"… I see." Ferdinand wiped at two stubbornly falling tears. "I have not…" He took a deep breath. "I have not heard of it before."

A wry grin appeared on Hubert's face, as if this were at all amusing. "Neither had I."

Ferdinand had a thousand questions - many of them about the prognosis of this kind of cancer, which were the questions that terrified him more than anything. Although, as impassive as Hubert pretended to be, Ferdinand could tell from his body language that he wasn't up to answering such inquiries. So, as much as he needed to know what it was they could be facing, he instead bit his tongue, fully intending to do his own research later… and yet, still, there was one question he couldn't help voicing.

"How are you?" His voice was soft, heavy with concern. "How are you feeling?"

There was a flash of relief in Hubert's eyes, his tense shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. "Well, to be honest… had you not tackled me last week, I might not have even known anything was wrong." He cleared his throat. " _Potentially_ wrong. I suppose my back has bothered me from time to time, in retrospect, but honestly the stress of the situation is weighing on me more than anything."

"Yes, I could see that you were stressed. But you led me to believe that you were just… God, Hubert, how could you-"

No… as hurt as he was, those words were far too aggressive, and the last thing he wanted was to add to Hubert's burdens by picking a fight. Yet, even still, he couldn't let up completely… he _had_ to understand.

"What I meant to ask is, why would you keep something like this from me?" Ferdinand shook his head. "It was Monday when you got the results, was it not? And yet, that same night, you told me you had a work meeting this Saturday, not a doctor's appointment. Why…?"

"I was going to tell you," Hubert promised, squeezing Ferdinand's hands to accentuate his sincerity. "But, I knew that you would be upset-"

" _Upset?_ "

"-so, I wanted to wait until after tomorrow."

"But… _why?_ " As much as he tried, he could no longer hide his exasperation, which only grew when Hubert's expression seemed to indicate - _isn't it obvious?_

"… Because I didn't want to ruin our anniversary."

Their _anniversary_ … oh, God. Oh God, oh God, oh God… it all made sense now. Hubert's lies, and his numerous attempts to reschedule his appointment to a later date. That Hubert would try to reschedule a _biopsy_ because of their anniversary…

And, of course he would. Because however misguided Hubert's actions were, everything Hubert did was always for _him_.

"Hubert, I…" Ferdinand's voice was tight, and he had to pause for a moment before continuing. "I know that I have been putting a lot of pressure on you for our anniversary, but if I made you think for even a second that I value a date on the calendar more than your health and wellbeing, then I-"

"That's not it," Hubert promised. "… But, this is the entire problem, isn't it? That you even _think_ wanting me to make time for you on our anniversary is applying 'pressure.' And after everything that's happened over the last two years, I suppose I just… I couldn't bear to ruin another one. Especially since this could be our-"

Hubert didn't finish the sentence, but he got far enough for Ferdinand to understand the implication - that this could be their _last_ anniversary. Already he could feel his resolve to be strong starting to disintegrate, longing to throw himself into Hubert's arms while begging him to take those horrible words back…

Instead, he just gripped the edge of the bed as firmly as he could manage.

"Well, you do not need to worry about any of that." His voice finally cracked - that pesky lump in his throat as hard as a rock now - but Ferdinand supposed he was fortunate to get the words out at all.

"First of all, nothing has been ruined," he insisted. "After your test, we are going to relax and have a lovely evening together. And, as to… as to your other concern, I am rather certain that we have many years ahead of us." Trying to find some levity in a situation where there was none, Ferdinand then poked Hubert lightly in the ribs. "I fully intend to be nagging you for at least the next fifty years, like it or not."

Thankfully Hubert offered a smirk, but his expression turned serious once more as he leaned forward, his eyes closing as their foreheads met. His fingers then started to play with Ferdinand's hair, yet there was something unsettling about his touch. It wasn't flirtatious, or suggestive, but almost… reverent.

"Do you want to know what scares me the most about all this?" Hubert asked after a long moment of silence.

Ferdinand closed his eyes in return as the air from Hubert's words fluttered against his face, almost like a taunt.

_I am certain that I do not_ , is what he wanted to say. But, instead, he forced out the word, "What?"

Hubert's hand migrated from his hair to his cheek. "That I could die with my only legacy being that I was a terrible husband… and to you, of all people."

The only silver lining of that moment was that Hubert's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Ferdinand's face twist in pain.

"That is not true…" The words came out strained, like a gasp.

"Isn't it?"

" _No._ "

As Hubert pulled away, he moved his hand to the back of Ferdinand's neck to maintain their closeness, and they were soon looking at each other once more.

"I neglected you for two years, Ferdinand. _Two years_. For the majority of our marriage, I haven't even been _here_."

"And I _let_ you," Ferdinand reminded him. "I could have confronted you sooner than I did, but I… I was too proud, and too much of a coward. We both played a part in what happened during those two years, Hubert. Besides, I thought we already moved _past_ this."

"We moved past this because I was going to spend the rest of our life together making it up to you," Hubert corrected, although Ferdinand had no recollection of striking such a bargain. "You said it yourself, Ferdie - that trust would come back with _time_."

"I…" Ferdinand swallowed once more, but this time, the lump in his throat only seemed to grow larger. "That is not what I-"

"Don't you understand?" Hubert's face remained hard, inscrutable, but his grip on Ferdinand tightened. "I needed… I need more _time_."

"Hubert…" Ferdinand had never seen Hubert like this, and perhaps that's what scared _him_ most of all.

"Hubert, come here." His voice was soft, but firm, and Ferdinand pulled Hubert into him until his head was resting in the crook of his neck. When Hubert's nose brushed against him he thought Hubert was trying to pull away, but instead, Hubert only nestled further into him.

"You are going to be fine. Right now, we have to believe that. And many years from now, when you are old and gray, your legacy will be the same then that it is now - that you have a husband who loves you very much, and who knows how much he is loved in return."

Hubert tightened his hold.

"I just wish… I wish you would have told me what was happening sooner," Ferdinand admitted as his fingers sifted through Hubert's hair. "When I think of the terrible things I said to you that night, and how I must have made this so much harder for you… it makes me feel sick to my stomach."

Hubert lifted his head. "You didn't say anything I didn't deserve."

"But-"

"And besides," Hubert countered, "even if you had known earlier, there's nothing you could have done."

Ferdinand's eyes starting to tear up, despite his best efforts to stop them. "How… how could you even say that? Of _course_ I could have done something. I could have faced this _with_ you. I could have held you. I could have…" He took a deep breath as his voice started to waver. "I could have loved you more."

Hubert's evident amusement couldn't conceal his adoration, his hands seeking to frame Ferdinand's face once more as he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Well, I'm afraid that's impossible. No one could possibly love me more than you already do."

"Yes - _I_ could." Ferdinand pouted.

The indentations of Hubert's laugh lines were visible even before he chuckled.

"That's right. Only you, Ferdie."

Ferdinand could hardly see the humor in the situation, but nonetheless, he was grateful to see Hubert in better spirits. And it was only a moment later that Ferdinand was greedily accepting Hubert's seeking lips, uncertain if it was he or Hubert who had dictated such a desperate pace.

But, no, there was no need for that - Hubert was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. He was was going to be fine, he was going to be fine, he was going to be-

"Ferdie?" Hubert's voice interrupted his unspoken mantra. "Thank you…"

"Hm?" Ferdinand slowly blinked his eyes open before furrowing his brow. "For what?"

"For facing this with me. For…" Hubert glanced away, as if embarrassed by the words, then cleared his throat. "… Holding me. And, for loving me more."

_I love you_ too _much. Hubert, I'm terrified…_

… Is what he wanted to say. But instead, he merely smiled. "You never need to thank me for that."

_Please, let him be fine._

And later that night, long after they made love and Hubert went to sleep, Ferdinand slipped into the shower - hoping that the water would drown out the sounds he didn't want Hubert to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long note, but there's just a few things I wanted to say.
> 
> (1) I'm sorry that this chapter was short and heavy. It had been my plan to balance out a lot of the heaviness with some fluff (e.g. anniversary moments), and of course SEX. But, the silver lining (?) is that I already have some of the next chapter written since I was expecting to post it all as Chapter 3, haha.
> 
> (2) Not sure how well you all remember The Stranger, but here we see both Ferdinand and Hubert falling back into patterns that led to a lot the issues in their marriage. (Ferdinand's tendency to tell Hubert what he thinks he wants to hear rather than being honest; Hubert pushing Ferdinand away in some manner or other because he thinks that is what's best for Ferdinand.) This is intentional... relationships are fucking hard, having difficult conversations is hard, and even when we commit to change or do better, we're still going to fail sometimes. But just because we fail doesn't mean there isn't improvement, and you can see that even when they fail, there's still so much love between them, they're still trying, and they're still communicating more with each other than before (even if not to a full extent). I don't know how successfully that's pulled off in the writing, but just what I was going for, so hopefully it's not too frustrating to read.
> 
> (3) I was debating whether or not to even say this, but I feel like it's important. The point of this story is not to romanticize cancer, so I apologize if it comes off that way. I lost someone very dear to me to cancer (I don't like to talk about it, so please do not ask), and I carry around _a lot_ of guilt for the things I said (or didn't say) and did (or didn't do) at that time. A lot of this series is, and always has been, an outlet for me. Because even when faced with losing someone dear to us (whether through break up, illness, something else), we're going to make mistakes, and I think that's worth exploring. So... yeah.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Twitter: @fancy_plans


End file.
